Meeting at a bar? A bit lame don't you think?
by OhGawdNo
Summary: Zexion is a college student who only studies. One night his roommate drags him out to a bar and he runs into a certain bartender. Yes, it's a crappy summary, sorry. Zemyx Side Pairings: AkuRoku, I might add some more later. The rating may change later
1. Chapter 1

Yeah, so this is my first fanfiction so if you've got problems with it I'd ask that you be constructive with your criticism if you have any and enjoy. =3

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or Kingdom Hearts (Ohmaigawdnowai)

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

"Zexion, c'mon I need somebody to come along." The blonde boy said looking at his room mate who, as usual, was sitting at his desk reading.

"No." The blue-haired boy said simply, he was wearing a black zip-up 'hoodie', a dark blue t-shirt and a pair of jeans. He hated when Roxas asked him for favors, they were always so pointless. "Since when do you care about having somebody to go out with, why don't you go with that annoying red-head?"

"His name's Axel!" Roxas said a bit too quickly earning a skeptical look from Zexion. "Look, he's gonna be at this bar tonight and I thought you should come too."

"You don't want to look too eager so you want to bring me along don't you. Oh, you need me to drive as well right?" The university student said looking back at his book, a small smirk appearing on his face. Roxas looked over at the wall, he had been found out. He shoved his hands in his pockets.

"Please Zexion, I'll owe you one." Zexion sighed and grabbed his car keys.

"Fine. Oh yeah, you owe me at least three now." He said zipping up his sweater, he could hear the rain outside and he hadn't bought a coat yet so his sweater would have to suffice

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

Demyx grabbed another beer, handing it to the loud customer on his phone. The bartender sighed as the DJ started playing some crappy dance music, the owner brought that idiot in every friday night so the drunk students could dance around while they drank even more. Every other day of the week there were at least some interesting people. God this music was terrible. "Dem!" He heard the other bartender, Axel call over to him.

"Yeah? What's up man?" Demyx said smiling at his friend.

"I'm going on break for a bit, Jason's still here though, I'll be back in ten." He said smiling as the little blond he was waiting for walked in. Demyx sighed as Axel left to see his 'latest endeavor'.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- -- -- -- --- --- ------ --- --- --- --- --- ---

Zexion saw the tall redhead approaching and rolled his eyes, this guy was a pervert, in the five minutes Zexion had talked to him he had been rude and he couldn't keep his hands off Roxas, it was pretty awkward. "Hey Rox! Oh, hey Saxophone." He said when he noticed Zexion standing next to Roxas.

"It's Zexion."

"Yeah, right, do you want to go hang out on the floor Roxas?" He said motioning to the crowd of dancing people, if you could call it dancing, it was more like dry humping to music.

"Yeah sure!" Roxas said smiling before walking off with Axel. Zexion dared not to look at what they were doing. He walked over to the bar, a book in his hand. He sat down and began reading.

"Anything to drink?" The bartender asked, as he stood in front of Zexion. Zexion looked up, he had a weird little Mohawk and he had a nametag that said Demyx, that was weird, he had never seen a bartender with a name tag. "Just a cola." He said simply returning to his book.

"Here ya go." Demyx said smiling as he handed Zexion the cola. "So, did Roxas bring you here?"

"Uh, how do you know Roxas?"

"I'm a friend of Axel's he won't shut up about him." Demyx said smiling at Zexion. "I'm Demyx."

"I read the name tag, Zexion." He said acknowledging the introduction.

"Well, nice to meet you Zexion." Demyx said before walking off to help out some more customers. Zexion watched him leave before returning back to his book, well at least the bartender wasn't too bad, it was a shame about the music though.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

As the night went on Zexion had barely touched his cola and Roxas had left with Axel, Zexion hadn't really noticed, he was reading. "Hey, Zexion." He heard Demyx say over the music.

"Hm? Oh what is it?"

"Roxas left with Axel about two hours ago, and it's starting to clear out, I figured you might want to leave." He said smiling at him.

"Oh, yeah, I guess I should, thanks for telling me. I'll see you later Demyx." He said a small smile appearing on his face before he payed, took the cola and left the bar, giving a small wave to Demyx as he left who then returned it.

"I like his haircut." Demyx said to himself letting out a laugh before getting back to work. "I wonder if he'll come back." He said musing to himself, for some reason Zexion interested him, most likely because how quiet he was. "Damn my curiosity." He said smirking as he went back to work.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

Zexion drove back to the dorm and opened the door, there was a note on the whiteboard Roxas insisted on putting on the door, Zexion managed to make him keep it inside the room so it wouldn't be plastered with crude drawings by the idiots down the hall. "Hey, Zexion I've gone over to Axel's don't wait up." Zexion rolled his eyes, Roxas tried to hide it but he was about as perverted as that redhead. Zexion shrugged and got ready to go to bed, he was exhausted. He had actually enjoyed his night though, the bar wasn't too bad. '_I should go back when it isn't so loud.'_That bartender wasn't too irritating either, although Zexion thought 'Demyx' was a bit of a weird name. He yawned before eventually getting to sleep.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

So, I hope you enjoyed this and go ahead and review_, _if you want to. I'm not one of those people who beg for reviews... But seriously, review. =3


	2. Chapter 2

So, thanks to all the people who read, reviewed, favorited, etc. You guys are awesome! So here's the latest chapter, I'll try to update at least once a week and I hope you guys stick with this.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, well I do own a copy of it but unfortunately not the actual license.

**--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---**

Zexion's hand slammed down on his alarm clock silencing the irritating beeps coming from it. He groaned and got out of bed. It was Saturday and he didn't have any classes which was a good thing. The bad thing was Zexion had really no idea what to do today. He sat up and walked into the bathroom, he stepped into the shower and showered quickly, he never took too long it was Roxas that spent **forever** in the bathroom. Zexion dried himself off and brushed his teeth and his hair. He changed into a black t-shirt with a large, white cartoon skull on it and a pair of slightly torn jeans. He picked up his cellphone and shuffled through his contacts until he reached Roxas' number.

**-**-- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

Axel jumped up when a energetic ring-tone blasted from the phone lying on the table near his head. "What the hell?" He said sitting up, he looked down at the sleeping blond next to him and smiled. He got up and walked over to the phone, pulling a pair of boxers on first. "Hello?"

"Who's this?"

"It's Axel, who's this?"

"Zexion."

"Oh hey Saxophone! What's up?"

"Seriously, get my name right. Is Roxas there?" Zexion said in an irritated tone.

"He's sleeping, call back later okay."

"Okay, fine. Bye." Click, Zexion had hung up. Axel shrugged and put the phone down before going back to bed.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

Zexion rolled his eyes as he hung up. He hated that Axel guy. He contemplated going back to the bar but at 10? That would just be weird, besides the only people there would be useless alcoholics. He did remember a burger place next to it. "Yeah, I'm hungry." He convinced himself. _Wow, I'm pathetic._ He thought as he got in his car. He stopped, he was supposed to study with Riku today. He called him up. "Hey, Riku."

"Hello? Oh Zexion, what's up?"

"Riku! Who's that?" He could hear a distant voice say, it was that hyper kid he always hung out with.

"It's Zexion, Sora be quiet." Riku said calmly.

"Fine." He could hear the voice say in a disappointed tone.

"Hey, Riku I can't make it okay?"

"You're turning down studying, jeez, the world must be ending." Riku said laughing a bit.

"Haha, ass. Look I'll see you later okay."

"Okay, bye."

"Bye." Zexion said as he hung up.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

Demyx called Axel again, no answer. "Pick up you asshole, I need to get food!" He said sighing as he sat down, sure it was a slow day but he needed somebody to watch the bar while he left. Then Jason walked in. "Oh thank god you're here man." He said hopping over the bar. "Can you watch the place while I get something to eat?"

"Fine."

"Thanks man you're a life saver." He said patting Jason on the shoulder before leaving. He was walking over to the burger place down the street when he saw a familiar looking college student drive by. "Heh, so he came back." He said as he walked towards the 'restaraunt'.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

Zexion climbed out of his car and saw the mohawked bartender down the street. He gave a weak wave and Demyx waved back. He thought about waiting and figured what the hell, he might as well talk to him. "Hey."

"Hey Zexy what's up?"

"Zexy? I've met you once and you've already given me a nickname? You're a weird guy Demyx." Zexion said smirking as he walked into the burger place.

"So why are you here? Did ya miss me?"

"Miss you? I barely know you." Zexion said as he got in the line for the one cash register.

"Then why didn't you go to the place near Twilight U?" He said cheekily.

"Well..." _Think Zexion! _"I don't really like that place, they always burn my food."

"Riiight." Demyx said in a cheeky tone.

"Shut up." Zexion said punching Demyx in the arm.

"Ow!" Demyx said rubbing his arm.

"I didn't hit you that hard you crybaby." Zexion said as they got to the front of line. Zexion got a chicken burger and Demyx got the strangest hamburger Zexion had ever seen, it had everything normal on it but Demyx had put barbecue sauce and hot peppers. "You've got a weird taste in food Demyx."

"Thanks?" Zexion laughed a bit.

"You're welcome." He said eating some of his food.

"So, you're studying at Twilight U right?"

"Oh, yeah I am."

"Cool, what do you study?"

"I haven't decided what to major in yet..."

"Well, it's good to have your options open right?" Demyx said smiling before he took a bite into his burger. Zexion had to admit, he was kind of grossed out by the burger. "So, do you want to hang out later today?"

"Uh, sure why do you ask?"

"Because I've got to get back to work soon and I figured you'd be doing nothing later."

"Gee thanks." He said rolling his eyes.

"What, do you have a girlfriend you'd rather hang out with?"

"No." Zexion said eating some of his food.

"Then give me your cell number and I'll call you later okay." Zexion shrugged and wrote it down, handing it to Demyx. "Thanks, I've got to get going now, see you later tonight."

"Cool." Zexion said with a smile. After Demyx left Zexion sat there for a minute. "Did I just get asked out?" He asked himself, laughing a bit at the thought before going back to his dorm.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

Well, there's chapter 2, I hope you like it and sorry it took so long to update but with exams and everything it's been hard to get anytime to write. Review if you like it! :D


	3. Chapter 3

Well, before I start I'd like to say WHOOHOO! Over 100 hits (in total)! Thanks everyone for reading, especially Werewolf666Vampire, thanks for the reviews. Anyways on to chapter 3.

Disclaimer: Is this neccesary? I don't own it!

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

Zexion walked out of the bathroom to see Roxas leaning against the wall. "Well, how do I look?" Zexion wore a pair of his usual jeans, a pale blue t-shirt with a white design of intertwining lines on it and a black zip-up hoodie.

"Jeez, someone's excited for there date, you look fine Zexion." Roxas rolled his eyes and Zexion frowned.

"It's not a date, I don't even think he's gay."

"Oh he is."

"How can you tell?"

"An amazing gaydar, besides you've got it bad for him."

"Hilarious. Hey Roxas are you able to sit yet? Just curious because I heard you and Axel had some fun the other night." He said smirking, Roxas turned red.

"Oh shut up." Roxas said, slowly sitting on the couch and frowning a bit. Zexion laughed.

"Ha! I was right. I can't believe you took it."

"He's very... confident."

"It's 'cause he's tall right? You and tall guys, it's always the same."

"Would you shut up already? Friends is on."

"They still air that show?"

"It's funny!"

"Wow Roxas, just wow." He said shaking his head as he sat down next to his friend, flicking him on the forehead.

"Ow!"

"God, you're such a wimp." Zexion said before there was a knock at the door. "I got it." Zexion said practically jumping up.

"Not a date huh?" Roxas said laughing a bit. Zexion simply glared at him before opening the door, it was Demyx... and that idiot Axel.

"Hey Saxophone. Roxy!" Axel said pushing past Zexion, almost knocking him over before pretty much attacking Roxas with a hug.

"Hi Axel." Roxas said laughing.

"Sorry, he insisted on coming." Demyx said in an apologetic tone.

"It's fine... He's not coming along for the rest of the night is he?" Zexion said quietly so Axel wouldn't hear.

"Unfortunately he is and he's taking your friend there too."

"Well, they'll probably sneak off later anyways." Zexion said as he zipped up his sweater before leaving the house.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

Unfortunately Zexion was wrong, they went to see some comedy movie and Roxas and Axel had been making out the whole time, to say the least it made Demyx and Zexion uncomfortable. "Demyx, let's just leave..." Zexion said, he was the one sitting next to them which made him _really _uncomfortable.

"Yeah, let's go." He said getting up quickly and leaving with Zexion. "Holy shit, those two have no decency." He said laughing.

"Hey, you didn't have to sit next to them, I did."

"Ha, sorry." Demyx said as they walked down the street before going into a small coffee shop... okay it was a Starbucks. They both got a coffee and sat down. "So, I bet you there doing it right there in the seat."

"Augh! Demyx! I didn't need to hear that!" Zexion said frowning, Demyx just laughed.

"Sorry." He said laughing. Zexion sighed and changed the subject continuing the conversation.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

After what felt like twenty minutes, one of the employees came over and said. "We need to close."

"Really?" Demyx said surprised. "Okay, let's go." Zexion nodded and got up with Demyx, leaving the store with him. He sighed as he felt rain falling down.

"Shit it's raining." Zexion said sighing. He felt the rain let up a bit, Demyx was holding a newspaper over him. "Oh thanks."

"What, I figured I'm too tall for you to help me, I might as well help you out."

"Hey, I am not the short one... Roxas is."

"Yeah, I know, you're taller than him but you're still shorter than I am." Demyx said laughing.

"Shut up." Zexion said crossing his arms, Demyx stifled a laugh before tossing the newspaper in the garbage as they reached the car... and saw Axel and Roxas (A/N: Thanks for telling me about the mistake werewolf!) outside soaked.

"Y-you guys are jerks." Stuttered a shivering Roxas, Axel just glared. Zexion almost fell over laughing at the sight.

"Aha! That's hilarious!" He said as he got in the car.

"Screw you Zorro."

"That's worse than Saxophone!" Zexion sighed.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

When they arrived back at the dorm Roxas kissed Axel goodnight and ran inside to dry himself. Zexion smiled at Demyx.

"That was fun, I'll see you later." He said smiling.

"Yeah, seeya." Demyx smiled and looked into Zexion's eyes for a second. Zexion did too but looked away.

"Uh, bye!" He said going inside, not knowing what to say for once. He sighed as he closed the door, damn, Roxas had to be right about everything, then again he still wasn't sure if Demyx was interested. God damnit, he should have never gone to that stupid bar.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

Well, there's your chapter, personally it's my least favorite of the three but I hope you like it and please people. REVIEW. Thanks. C :


	4. Chapter 4

Well, thanks for all of the reviews, and thanks to werewolf for informing me of my little mistake. I wrote that part at around 3 AM, XP. Anyways, here's the next chapter, I'm trying to advance this thing a bit more so I hope you enjoy.

**DISCLAIMO: I. Own. Nothing.**

**--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---**

Zexion turned over in his bed, the chatter from his room mate irritating. "Roxas! Get off the damn phone!"

"**FINE!"** Came the reply from Roxas, but he didn't stop talking. Zexion groaned got out of bed and walked in to Roxas' room. He grabbed the phone.

"I'm sorry Axel I need to go now, I need to put ten tubs of gel in my hair." He said imitating Roxas' voice in a whiny manner before hanging up the phone.

"This is natural Zexion jeez." Roxas said crossing his arms.

"Oh shut up." He said chucking the phone at him. Roxas sighed and got into his bed. "G'night Stupid." Zexion said leaving the room before going to his own.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

The next morning Roxas was on the phone again. "No, that was my roommate last night Axel. Yeah, Xylophone."

"Really, he's changed instruments? Wow." Zexion said as he ran a hand through his messy hair, it was always crazy when he woke up.

"Shut up. He has problems remembering names."

"Ah, because he was dropped on his head as a child."

"No... Maybe..." Roxas said sheepishly as he returned to his conversation. Zexion got some cereal and ate his breakfast. He showered and changed into a black shirt and jeans. "Hey Emo kid." Roxas said as he walked past him.

"Because I wear black? You're an idiot Roxas." He said punching him in the arm.

"Ow! I'm just saying try wearing something other than depressing colors."

"Once again, you are an idiot."

"Well, whatever, Axel's picking me up soon so you better be nice."

"Fine, I'll be nice to the brain dead redhead."

"You're a genius Zexion." Roxas said rolling his eyes.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

Zexion was lying on the couch, playing Castlevania on his DS when he heard the doorbell. Roxas was still 'preparing' for his date so Zexion got up and answered the door. Axel was standing at the door. "Hey Xylophone."

"It's** Zexion **you idiot!**"** Zexion was really sick of this, he kicked Axel in the shin before he noticed Demyx behind the red head.

"Jeez, you're pissy today Zexion." Demyx said laughing a bit. "Axel told me he was coming over here and I wanted to see if you wanted to hang out." Demyx said smiling.

"Uh, sure. Come in." He let Demyx in and tried to close the door on Axel who was still clutching his shin but he managed to get in.

"Not so fast Zorro."

"Wow, you really are an idiot." Demyx said only now noticing his best friends stupitidy.

"You didn't know that?" Zexion said bewildered.

"Look, I have trouble remembering names. Jeez, memorization problems. Got it memorized?"

"Isn't what you just said a bit ironic?"

"I'm ready Axel!" Roxas said running over to Axel.

"God, you're like a school girl." Zexion said sitting on the couch, Demyx sitting next to him. Demyx laughed.

"Shut up Dem, let's go Roxas."

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

Zexion and Demyx had been watching T.V. "So, do you want to go do something?" Demyx asked smiling.

"Yeah sure, what do you have in mind?"

"Want to get a drink?"

"You're a bartender. Do you really want to go hang out in a bar in your freetime?" Zexion said smirking.

"What? I figured it would be fun."

"Sure. Let's go." Zexion said putting on his hoodie and leaving with Demyx.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

Zexion walked into the bar with Demyx and looked around. Wow, there sure were a lot of guys. Hell, he couldn't even see a girl. Oh wait, there was one walking by with pink hair... Nope that was a guy too (A/N A wild Marluxia appeared!). '_Holy crap in a can!'_ Zexion thought as his eyes went wide, this was a gay bar! Well, Roxas was right... again. Stupid blond kid. Zexion sat down at the bar with Demyx.

"Sorry, it's the closest bar I know, I like it here though." Demyx said smiling as he ordered a drink.

"Mm." Zexion said nodding, he was at a loss for words, it was weird, he'd never been to one of _these_ bars. He was always uncomfortable in this kind of place. Zexion raised an eyebrow when some big guy with a weird goatee thing came over.

"Hey. I'm Steve can I buy you a dri-"

"No." Zexion said cutting him off.

"Oh come on."

"He said no." Demyx said glaring at the guy, he had no idea what he was doing, he never stood up to guys like this.

"Fine. Jeez." The creepy guy said walking off.

"Thanks Demyx. I owe you one." He said smiling, his eyes widened. "Riku!?!" He said staring at his friend.

"Oh, uh hey Zexion." Riku said turning pale. "What's up?" He asked shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Riiiikuuu, where'd you go?" He heard a slightly intoxicated voice come from near Riku before a very spiky haired boy tackle/hugged him. Zexion laughed.

"Really Riku? You and that Sora kid?"

"Shut up Zexion. C'mon Sora you're drunk." Riku placed his arm around Sora and led him out of the bar.

"Damn, I didn't expect that." Zexion said still laughing before taking a sip of his drink.

"What? Apparently it's really common at your college, I mean most of your friends are gay if you think about it." Demyx said smirking.

"Are you insinuating something?"

"Maybe." Demyx said grinning.

"You're an idiot." Zexion said rolling his eyes.

"Well, do you want to get going before you recognize another friend of yours or before somebody else hits on you?"

"Yeah, let's go."

"You have to admit. You are pretty dainty." Demyx said the same grin across his face.

"Shut up." He said flicking him in the arm as they walked out of the bar.

"You're very violent, dainty boy."

"It's the only way Roxas shuts up, and stop calling me that. I'm not 'dainty'."

"Petite then?"

"No."

"How about just plain small?"

"Shut it. Seriously." Demyx laughed and pushed Zexion lightly.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

Zexion walked through the hall of the building with Demyx, still smiling. He laughed when he saw Riku in his underwear knocking on the door. "Sora! This isn't funny! Open the door! At least give me some pants!" Sora was laughing wildly on the other side of the door. Zexion grinned.

"Trouble in bed Riku?" He said simply before smiling at Demyx. "Well, thanks for taking me to a gay bar. I think I'll go look up that Steve guy." He said laughing.

"You've got a weird taste in guys Zexion." Demyx said laughing as well.

"Well, uh, goodnight." He said, he was going to go inside when he felt something touching his lips. Holy crap it was Demyx. _'Holy crap, oh my god, holy crap.'_ Demyx pulled away.

"Sorry, I guess it's the alcohol."

"You had one drink you idiot." Zexion said smiling. "Well, see you later." He said going inside to see Roxas peeking through the peep hole.

"You kiiisssed him. You liiike him, I was riiiight." Roxas said dancing around before Zexion punched him in the stomach. "That hurt!"

"Yeah well... Shut up."

"I was still right." Roxas said quietly as he dropped down on the couch. Zexion rolled his eyes, even though he still had a goofy smile on his face. "Ha, you're gay." Roxas said laughing a bit.

"This coming from you. You're a dumb ass." Zexion said before going to bed.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

Wow, I actually liked that chapter, especially the Marluxia thing, I also included the necessary Sora/Riku pairing because apparently everyone needs to put it in. Not that I mind. Well, I hope you guys did, if so, review it! I'm glad to see some people actually enjoy it. Especially since this is my first try at this sort of thing. Well once again, review. Or I'll send Steve after you.


	5. Chapter 5

Well, thanks to those who reviewed, to those who didn't... Enjoy your Steve-love. Muahaha.

DISCLAIMERATER: I don't own it.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

Zexion was studying in his room, headphones blaring The Unicorns in his ears as he read. He stopped when two hands covered his eyes. He pulled off his headphones. "Roxas, let go of my face."

"It's Demyx, Roxas let me in." Zexion turned around. "So what's up?"

"Oh nothing, making a violin."

"Really?"

"No you idiot. I'm studying." Zexion said laughing at Demyx's naïvety.

"Boooring. Let's go do something." Demyx said messing with stuff on Zexion's table.

"Hey, don't touch my Gundam Death Scythe."

"You like Gundam?" Demyx said laughing.

"Shut up, it's cool. At least I'm not like Roxas. He watches American Idol."

"That is pretty bad. Seriously though, let's go hang out."

"Demyx I need to stu-" Demyx leaned forward.

"You can study later, come on." Demyx said smiling charmingly.

"Okay." Zexion said giving in. _'Curse my weak will... Jeez, I sound like I'm from the 1800's...'_

"Let's head to my apartment come on." Demyx walked out of the room with Zexion.

"Awwww... You two are so cute." Roxas said laughing. Zexion sighed and simply flipped him off. "Jerk." Roxas said frowning.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

Demyx and Zexion walked into the messy apartment to see Axel in his underwear watching T.V. "Oh yeah I live with him." Demyx said simply.

"Hey Zexion."

"You got my name r-"

"Oh sorry, Zorro. I don't know where I got Zexion that name's just stupid." Axel said.

"You know, my roommate's in our dorm with just his pyjama pants on."

"I'm leaving." Axel said grabbing his keys and leaving.

"Axel! Pants!" Demyx called out the door.

"I knew I forgot something. Hey, don't tell Roxas about this or I'll kill you. Got it memorized?"

"Yes, now leave." Zexion said pointing to the door as a now fully clothed Axel left. "How do you live with him?" Zexion said laughing as he sat down on the couch.

"How do you live with Roxas?"

"Touché" Zexion said laughing.

"Uh, about last night Zexion." Demyx said scratching the back of his head. "I didn't mean anything by it. I was just swept up by the night, don't take it personally okay? Let's just stay friends. Cool?"

"Yeah... Sure." Zexion said, forcing a small smile.

"Cool let's watch T.V or something."

"Yeah..." Zexion said absent-mindedly. He had liked that stupid kiss.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

After about two hours Axel and Roxas walked in. "We were kicked out for being too loud. We'll be in my room." Axel said simply before walking into the bedroom and shutting the door. Unfortunately since this is currently rated T the noises from the room cannot be described. Zexion's eyes widened.

"I should get going anyway." Zexion said getting up.

"I'll drive you home." Demyx said practically running out of the room. "I have to work soon too." He said simply as they got in the car. As they pulled up to the school, Demyx looked over at Zexion who seemed more absent than usual. "Are you okay Zexion? You seem... Out of it." Demyx said, a worried expression on his face.

"Um, yeah. Seeya later." Zexion said as he got out of the car. "Wait a second." He said opening the door again. "I liked the stupid kiss. Okay?" Zexion said before turning and leaving quickly. Demyx sighed as he drove off.

_'Shit.'_

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

It had been a week since Zexion had last seen Demyx, things had become awkward and they couldn't really hang out much. He sighed as he walked in from class to see Roxas sitting there on the couch, reading a magazine. "Hey Zexion. What happened to you and Demyx? You guys were like best friends."

"Just drop it, okay Roxas?" Zexion blamed himself for what had happened but Demyx hadn't tried to contact him either.

"Yeah well, he stopped by earlier. He said he's playing guitar at some place nearby, he wanted us to drop by."

"Axel's going too isn't he."

"I'm that predictable aren't I."

"No, you're just kind of a sex addict."

"Shut up."

"Well, what do you guys talk about? I mean he seems kind of brain dead."

"T.V, music, movies, video games. You'd be surprised."

"You don't really like video games."

"He has a Wii."

"Yeah, and you've got a hole he likes to put it in." Zexion said laughing.

"Perv. Well, are you gonna go or not."

"I don't feel like i-"

"Okay, cool, Axel can pick us up."

"I didn't say yes."

"Why yes, I can lend you something to wear."

"Are you even listening?"

"I know, you really are stupid."

"Dumb ass." Zexion said as he rolled his eyes.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

"Roxas, I'm not coming out."

"Oh c'mon Zexion. You look good."

"No. Now go die." Zexion said from the bathroom, Roxas lent him some tight shirt, a pair of jeans that somehow managed to sparkle slightly and he made him wear **make up. **Zexion knew Roxas was flamboyant but not **that** flamboyant. Zexion washed his face.

"Aww. Did you was off the make up?"

"Yes, yes I did."

"Fine, just keep the jeans, they look good on you." Zexion rolled his eyes. He put on a dark purple/pale blue t-shirt that wasn't as tight as the shirt from earlier but wasn't that loose. He walked out of the bathroom. "I like the clothes I gave you better but what ever. Let's go." He said as they walked out of the dorm room to get picked up by Axel in his crappy little car.

"Hey Roxy. Uh, Saxophone right? You know, Demyx has been annoying since you stopped hanging out with him."

"Right." Zexion said, looking out the window.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

When they arrived Zexion walked inside, ignoring the couple. Demyx was almost finished his set, he wasn't singing or anything he was just playing guitar, and he was good. Zexion sat down at the bar and smiled as he listened to the music. _'Wow, he's awesome.' _Zexion thought as he bought a coke. Demyx finished the song and smiled at the applause.

"Thank you." He said into the microphone before putting his guitar in the case and getting off the small stage. He walked over to Zexion. "Hey, I thought you were avoiding me."

"Hey, it's not like you tried to talk to me either. Jeez, Demyx." Zexion said smiling.

"Can I talk to you outside, it's too loud in here."

"Uh, sure." Zexion said leaving with him.

"Look, the whole kiss thing a week ago, it's been eating me inside."

"Hey don't worry about it. It mean nothing to you, it's cool." Zexion said smiling at Demyx and pushing some hair out of his eyes.

"That's the thing. I thought you were awkward with it, I really like you Zexion it's just, you always leave in such a rush, it's like you're the freakin' road runner or something." Demyx said laughing.

"Yeah well, I just thought that you didn't care about the ki-" Demyx really liked to interrupt Zexion, by pulling him into a kiss. Zexion put his arms around Demyx, and then the kiss just ended. "Um, cool." Zexion said, not sure what to say.

"So, do you want to do it one more time."

"Definitel-" Demyx kissed him again. "You have **got **to stop interrupting me. Not that I mi-" Demyx pecked him lightly. "Now you're just pissing me off." Demyx laughed.

"Do you want to go hang out at my place."

"You're not gonna make me do the stuff Roxas does are you?"

"Dear god no. I hear what they do." Demyx said as he put his arm around Zexion pulling him close to him.

"God, I'm gonna kill Roxas."

"Why?"

"He's always right." Zexion said with a sigh as he got in the car with Demyx.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

Man, you guys are lucky, two updates in 24 hours, you're lucky I'm off school and that I'm not Jack Bauer, otherwise I'd have no freetime. Anyway, you guys finally got what you wanted they got together, ohmahgawd. I'm obviously not even close to finishing this. Steve is already out there and attacking (humping) those who don't review. SO REVIEW.


	6. Chapter 6

So, people I got my 300th hit, which makes me feel very happy, seriously though, only 11 reviews? C'mon guys, you can do better than that. Anyhoo, onto the reason you're here, t3h f4nf1c. Yeah that's right I'm 1337. (God, I'm so weird.)

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

Roxas and Axel walked into the small apartment to see Demyx asleep on the couch with Zexion lying on top of him, sleeping happily. "Ha, I was so right."

"Who's the blue haired kid?" Axel said scratching his head.

"I'm starting to think Zexion's right about you." Roxas said shaking his head a bit and smiling. Axel put his arm around the other.

"So, feel like having sex?"

"Axel, I'm exhausted. Would you just shove some ice down your pants or something?"

"God you're such a tease Roxas." Axel said rolling his eyes as he walked over to Demyx. "Hey!" He yelled in the other's ear. While Demyx somehow managed to remain sleeping Zexion jumped in fright.

"Wah!" He exclaimed in surprise as he fell off the couch. "God damnit Axel. You're such an asshole." Zexion said sighing as he looked up at the other from the ground. Demyx opened his eyes.

"Hey, quiet down Zexy."

"Awwww, he has a nickname for you Zexion." Roxas said laughing a bit.

"I guess idiots do like to hang out." He said looking at Axel and Roxas.

"Oh be quiet Zexion." Roxas said sitting on the end of the couch. Zexion got up and crossed his arms frowning a bit.

"Shouldn't you two be humping somewhere?" Demyx asked, he didn't like seeing Zexion annoyed, even though it happened **a lot **and now he tried to just stop the conversation.

"Roxas is _tired._" Roxas turned a light shade of pink at Axel's remark.

"Axel, shut up!" He whispered to the other. Zexion cracked a smile, it was kinda funny seeing Roxas embarrassed.

"You know, it's your shift right about now Demyx." Demyx's eyes widened at Axel's comment.

"Shit! I've got to get going, sorry Zexion." He kissed Zexion on the cheek lightly before dashing out of the room. Zexion smiled before Roxas let out a high pitched squeal.

"You know Roxas, I never thought of you as a squealer."

"That's what I said." Axel said smirking.

"_Axel!"_ Roxas said irritably.

"Yeah, well I've got to get going too. Need a ride Roxas? Demyx and I took my car here and I'm assuming he took his to work."

"Yeah, because Demyx is gonna steal your car." Axel said sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

"Jeez, you're pissy Axel."

"Well, I'm not getting any tonight so I don't need to be nice anymore."

"You've picked a winner Roxas." Zexion said rolling his eyes. "Are you coming?"

"Yeah. Bye Axel." Roxas said kissing Axel lightly before leaving.

"Seeya Roxie. Bye Bananaphone." Axel said as the other two left. "Stupid Roxas. Where did I put my laptop and the hand-lotion." (A/N: Yes, I went there.)

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

Zexion parked outside of the building in his usual spot, the furthest one from his room. The other students never went anywhere yet their cars were so close to the building. It baffled him. "So, you're a squealer, eh?" Zexion said laughing.

"Shut up Zexion!" Roxas punched Zexion in the arm.

"Damn! You punch hard Roxas!" Zexion said rubbing his arm as he got out of the car.

"Yeah, well I'm sick of you beating me so much."

"I don't 'beat' you, I shut you up."

"Same thing." Roxas said as they walked towards the building. They were stopped by three other students, one larger boy, a purple haired girl and of course, that asshole Seifer.

"Hey boys, whatcha up to?" Seifer said smirking. That guy was a creep, he had some strange infatuation with Roxas yet he insisted on trying to make his life hell.

"Seifer, get lost."

"Hey know your place, y'know?" Said 'The Gorilla' as Zexion referred to him.

"I feel like having some fun tonight, Roxas, why don't you help me out." Seifer said grinning. Roxas' eyes widened slightly.

"Roxas, run and call Axel. Go." Zexion said, he was scared too but he was too proud to show it. Roxas dashed off towards the room and before the other's could chase him Zexion had knocked Seifer and Rai into some bushes before he ran the other direction.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

Roxas had made it into the dorm room and heard banging on the door. "Hey, Blondie open up!" He heard Seifer calling. There was a crash outside and a softer knock on the door.

"Hey Roxie. You in there?" Roxas smiled at the sound of the other voice. He opened the door and hugged Axel.

"Where'd Seifer go?"

"He took a little trip."

"You pushed him down the stairs didn't you."

"There were only four stairs but he's taking it like a little bitch."

"Oww..." Groaned Seifer from the bush he landed in. "My ankle."

"Oh shut up." Axel said before kissing Roxas and walking into the dorm with him.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

Zexion just kept running down the street, not looking back he could hear two sets of footsteps, who was the second one? Zexion glanced back, the girl was with him, damn she was fast. The next thing Zexion knew he was on the ground in a garden on the side of the street. He scrambled up from underneath Fuu and started running again. "Damn, my leg." There was a small cut on the side of his leg but he somehow managed to speed back up. This street looked familiar, he turned into a plaza and smiled as he saw the neon sign of a familiar bar. He ran inside and looked around. "You." He pointed to the other bartender. "Where's Demy-" He was cut off when Rai dragged him outside. The bartender shrugged and went back to work.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

Ten minutes later Zexion walked back in with a black eye already starting to show. He looked at his feet. "Is Demyx here?" He asked wiping some dirt off his face. Demyx walked over.

"Hey Zexio- What happened?"

"Nothing." Zexion sniffed a bit, trying to keep himself from crying, sure he was used to that type of thing from school before university but he had thought it was over.

"I'm taking a break." Demyx said putting an arm around Zexion.

"Dude, there's a rush!" The other bartender said gesturing to the crowd of people.

"I'm taking a **break.**" Demyx said actually glaring. "Get the new guy to fill in, Mar-something." He took Zexion outside, he kissed him on the forehead. "Okay, what happened?" Demyx said smiling reassuringly.

"I-I tried to help out Roxas get away from this creepy guy and his 'bodyguard' felt I needed to be taught a lesson..." Demyx hugged Zexion, who actually started crying softly. He cursed mentally, he hated showing weakness, even to someone he cared about. Demyx ran his hand through Zexion's hair.

"It's okay, I'm here now." He said in a calm tone. "Let's get you cleaned up okay?" He said putting an arm around Zexion as he brought him inside the bar and took him to the back room, grabbing some ice.

"Ow... Ow! Be gentle jeez Demyx." Zexion said as Demyx held ice to Zexion's eye.

"Well, I see your attitudes back."

"Oh shut up." Zexion said, smiling a bit. Demyx somehow managed to make him smile even when he was really upset.

"Hah, I got you to smile." Demyx said grinning.

"Quiet you. It's fine, I'll put more ice on it when I get home." He kissed Demyx lightly. "Can I have a ride? My leg kinda hurts."

"Ah, crap. I forgot to get you that bandage, be right back." Demyx said running out of the room. When the door opened Demyx didn't walk back in though, some pink haired guy.

"Oh, hi."

"Uh, hi."

"Are you waiting for Demyx?"

"Uh, yeah, I'm Zexion."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Marluxia." He said shaking Zexion's hand. "Oh sweet here's some ice." He said taking the ice Zexion had used for his eye.

"Uh..." Zexion was going to say something but Marluxia had already left. Zexion sighed and leaned back a bit. Demyx walked in, and placed a band-aid over the cut on his leg.

"Well, on the bright side you're jeans have a new tear."

"Yeah, great." Zexion said rolling his eyes.

"Well, you're back to your negative self." Demyx said flicking Zexion in the arm.

"Hey! I'm the one who flicks people." Zexion said as he flicked Demyx in the forehead.

"Ow!"

"See? I'm better at it. Anyway, can I have a ride home? I really don't feel like walking."

"Yeah sure, I'm off now so I might as well." Demyx said as he helped Zexion up.

"Uh, what are you doing?"

"I'm holding your hand, jeez, you're supposed to be the smart one." Demyx said laughing a bit as he walked out with Zexion.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

When they arrived back at the dorm they saw Axel's pants on the ground and Roxas' shirt covering the lamp.

"Ugh, in my dorm too." Demyx was still looking outside.

"Is there somebody in the bushes out there? Or is that just a shoe?" He said puzzled. Zexion turned his head and kissed him.

"Good night Demyx, thanks for helping me out." He said smiling as he let go of Demyx's hand.

"G'night Zexion." He said kissing him again. Demyx left on Zexion walked into his room and opened the door.

"Agh Zexion!"

"In my bed?! Holy shit guys!" Zexion groaned as he went to sleep on the couch

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

So, I found a goofy way to finish the more serious chapter. Yeah I dunno why I made Seifer such a... rapist but I dunno, I was in a dramatic mood today. Also I like the idea of Zexion being vulnerable. Anyway, you guys see the button, the one that says review. CLICK IT. I'm think of going on strike. For real. Well, thanks for reading.


End file.
